The present invention is related generally to the field of orthodontics, and more particularly to a system and a method for gradually repositioning teeth.
A fundamental objective in orthodontics is to realign a patient""s teeth to positions where the teeth function optimally and aesthetically. Typically, appliances such as braces are applied to the teeth of the patient by a treating orthodontist. Each appliance exerts continual forces on the teeth which gradually urge the teeth toward their ideal positions. Over a period of time, the orthodontist adjusts the appliances to move the teeth toward their final destination.
The process of attaching the braces to teeth is tedious and painful. Additionally, each visit to the orthodontist is time consuming and expensive. The process is further complicated by uncertainties in determining a final arrangement for each tooth. Generally, the final tooth arrangement is determined by the treating orthodontist who writes a prescription. Traditionally, the prescription is based on the orthodontist""s knowledge and expertise in selecting the intended final position of each tooth and without a precise calculation of forces being exerted on the teeth when they contact each other.
A method to create a digital model of a patient""s teeth includes creating an impression of the patient""s teeth; and scanning the impression using an X-ray source to generate the digital model.
Advantages of the invention include one or more of the following. The system eliminates the need to pour plaster models. The system generates the digital models independent of geometry of teeth since X-rays always pass through. The system assists with the alignment of upper and lower jaws into a bite using the scan model of a bite and allows for accurate bite alignment. Digital detailing allows a cleanup of any defects in the model. The system assists in the reconstruction of teeth in cases where they are distorted/chipped, for example. Bite articulation can be done in a virtual mode. The system can scan impressions as well as plaster models. When a prescription or other final designation is provided, a computer model can be generated and manipulated to match the prescription. The prescription may be automatically interpreted in order to generate an image as well as a digital data set representing the final tooth arrangement.